


two friends, trapped in a house and probably pining for each other

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara and Zuko are trapped in a house.They'll be fine.They're just pining for each other.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	two friends, trapped in a house and probably pining for each other

**Author's Note:**

> me: _*sees snowed in prompt*_  
>  me: yeah i don't know what snow is so let's just go "trapped in the same house but pining for each other

“So…”

“We’re stuck here,” Katara said, looking Zuko dead in the eyes.

“Unfortunately,” Zuko said with a sigh, the first one to break eye contact.

“What do you mean, unfortunately?” Katara asked, her anger spiking slightly. What was her friend implying?

“How much food do we have?” Zuko asked, then headed to the kitchen when Katara shrugged.

“How much is in there?” she asked, trying to peek over his shoulder.

“Enough food for a week,” Zuko said once he closed the refrigerator door, “Come on, what’s the warmest room in here?”

“What?”

“We’re snowed in for who knows how long - might as well get cozy and - “ Zuko paused at that.

“And what?” Katara asked, deciding that now would be a good time to toe the line.

“Um...sharing body heat,” Zuko said, then turned his face away, “I’m sorry, but it’s the only way to stay warm without complications.” Both stood there, rubbing their arms as they realized how cold the house was.

“You’re right,” Katara said, “We need to conserve energy, both electricity and ourselves.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said, “Um, I don’t kick in my sleep?”

“What?”

“We’ll be...sharing a bed, right?” Zuko asked, and Katara felt her cheeks heat up at that. 

“Yeah, we’ll...share a bed for body heat,” Katara said. _Just two friends, sleeping in the same bed, trying to conserve body heat._

“Then it’s a deal,” Zuko said, “We’ll figure out what we can eat out of the fridge, and - “

“We sleep in the same bed. That’s...fine.” 

“So...which side do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have made...another multichapter fic XD
> 
> also i'm getting my wisdom teeth removed so tomorrow's fic will probably be a little delayed


End file.
